Bravely Default Review
Jared reviews Bravely Default. Synopsis Bravely Default is what RPGs are capable of, and is one of the best Jared has played in a long time. Bravely Default is worth buying, as it gets so many things right. It has a deep turn based system, a job system, and several pseudo multiplayer systems. It is like Final Fantasy and Dragon Quest. The biggest twists are the Brave and Default systems. Default is like defending, which stores a battle point. The Brave system uses a battle point, and allows a character to make multiple attacks in a single turn. It seems confusing at first, but becomes convenient and gives battles more strategy. It is possible to go into negative battle points in order to give an all out attack, but leaves the character idle for several turns. Braving can be used against weaker enemies in order to get through fights rather than having to wait multiple turns. Certain abilities and attacks require battle points. Turns never get wasted, as a healer can build up battle points and heal multiple times at once. The enemies you fight can also brave and default. Every weapon has several charge attacks, and they can be customized. It's also possible to change what the characters say, but what can be written is limited so it isn't as fun. Using special attacks begins a special song, and special attacks will help the whole party for as long as the song continues to play encouraging the player to make swift choices. Another special attack can be added, making the benefits last until that song ends. The customization makes this stand out. The summoning and sense system allows an action to be sent over StreetPass or over the internet. Other people can receive the action and summon you into the action. It is only possible to summon that person once every 24 hours. It is possible to pause the action giving a character a sleep point. These sleep points are built by leaving the 3DS in sleep mode, and you get 1 sleep point for every 8 real hours. Jared likes this as a mechanic, however the game encourages players to spend real money to buy them. This is a worthless micro-transaction. There are lots of choices in battles. Every fight feels like it has a lot more strategy in it. Finishing fights early gives out more bonuses like money, experience or job points. The party feels like it is your party with a team doing what you want them to. Jared likes any game with a job system. The pseudo multiplayer allows making jobs easier to fulfill than they would normally be. Each of your party members can be linked with other people playing the game. The character now learns all the ability the player's friend knows. This gives extra customization to the player. Friends can also help with the rebuilding of Norende. After Streetpassing or finding randoms from the internet, new villages enter the town and help rebuild it, giving new options and items to buy. It builds faster than the player thinks, and it is balanced as the items that can be bought here cost a lot of money. Within the first few hours, the player gets an airship allowing the player to fly all around the world. This is such an amazing feeling. There is a lot of freedom on the world. However, as you are travelling around, the player will find caves and dungeons. The game then stops the player and turns them around. That's annoying and a sense of freedom is killed. Jared wants to be able to make the mistake of fighting a monster that is way too strong for him. These landmarks are usually used for side quests later on. There are several optional jobs that can be skipped over. The story is good, but it isn't anything that hasn't been seen before such as saving the world using items from the elements. However, there are some dark moments, and death isn't taken lightly, and villains have a lot to them. it tries to force some non-plot twists several times. Every conversation is fully voice acted, and the voice acting is well done, but the directing can be questionable at times. The story is good enough that the player will care about what happens, but it isn't good enough to stand out from other games. The gameplay makes the game stand out. The number of extra options is staggering. The sound track and art styles are fantastic. The environment looks good in 3D, and Jared wishes it was on console, so he could see it at a higher resolution. The game invokes the feelings of RPGs from the SNES and PlayStation era, the plot is cliched, and the exploration isn't the best. The micro transactions leaves a bad taste in Jared's mouth. However, the battle system and jobs, and other features is phenomenal. This game is a 9/10. This is the best Final Fantasy game made in over a decade. Category:Reviews Category:Videos